The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Management of permissions and security access policies in computing and data environments is an ongoing concern for system administrators, managers, corporate entities, and executives. Some data and resources include highly sensitive information to which access or particular actions should be restricted or limited. As computing systems have grown in size and complexity from single computers, to multiple computers on a local network, to many more multiple computers across multiple networks, the number of resources and users alike have multiplied.